


大美人x小美人 互攻

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: 讲真互攻也挺好嗑的，一个两个都是大美人，大美人和小美人的动作爱情故事





	大美人x小美人 互攻

大美人通常都是上面那个，仗着自己力气大点，就喜欢死攥着小美人的手腕子操。今天也不例外，从后面死死地压着小美人的肩膀不让人起来，操的人软了腰没了力气，只能张着腿咕叽咕叽的往外流水。 

小美人声音冷清，在床上也不太会叫，只有操的受不了了才会说几句软话，哑着嗓子好哥哥好哥哥的叫着。

“……啊…呼……跪不住了…”

小美人浅浅的喘着，好不容易撑起身子，一只手向后推着还在动作的人，“啊别弄了！”

穴道里湿湿暖暖的，裹着里头的性器又一阵阵绞紧，大美人更是凶狠的往里顶，掐着手里的细腰整根拔出又整根顶进去，恨不得把沉甸甸的囊袋也塞进去。听了小美人的话也无动于衷，揽了人的腰坐起来，性器也因此进的更深了，大美人被里头绞的舒服的叹了口气。

“…啊…你畜生……”小美人给弄得狠了喃喃的骂人，腰上腿上再也使不上力气软绵绵的往下倒，大美人就着连接的姿势当了把真畜生，攥着大腿把人生生扭了半圈仰面搁在床上，性器再里面摩擦着，即便是有着润滑还是刺激的小美人大腿抽搐差点射出来。

“啊！……你！轻点…”

“听话，叫我一声。”

大美人相当恶略，别看是长了一张妖娆艳丽的脸，干的向来都不是什么人事儿。现在又哄着人喊哥哥，下面抵着敏感点慢慢的磨，手也不老实的去摸挺立的乳尖。

开始小美人还不乐意的忍着，白楞了身上的傻逼一眼嘴巴就抿起来了。大美人看他那样子就知道这人又在心里骂他了，嘿了一声不要脸的凑上去吻那闭得紧紧的红唇。小美人不配合的扭着头躲避，下面被狠顶了一下才惊的张了嘴，还没出声就由得对方的舌头堵了回去。

“叫不叫？嗯？”

大美人贴着脸亲昵的磨蹭着，每问一遍性器就往里捅一次，毫不留情。性器摩擦内壁，撞上敏感点的力度很大，快感一次次累积又到不了顶，不上不下的吊着，小美人就是再能忍也经不住这么折腾，没几下眼泪都给磨出来了，抖着声线要哭不哭的，又拉不下面子叫人，只能难受的哼哼。

“快叫，叫了就舒服了，听话。”

最后小美人还是带着哭腔的喊了人，和平常冷冷清清的声音不同，可怜兮兮的，只有这个时候才格外的乖顺，一声声哥哥喊得大美人心都酥了。

大美人醒过来的时候发现自己被捆在床上，知道小美人这是又要报复，每每下套自己都往里钻，谁让小美人总能让自己毫无防备的吃下那带了料的食物。

“醒了？”小美人拿着水走进来，还问他要不要也喝点。大美人哪还敢喝，生怕里头又加了什么不干不净的东西。

大美人笑他，说他就会这下三滥的手段，一点也不正人君子，不像自己，从来都是实力至上，嘲讽完又不在意的表示让小美人爽爽也不是不可以，先把绳子解了。

“你以为我傻？老实呆着吧。”小美人知道这人是死性不改，每天就会科插打诨，之前给大美人骗过一次，都怪他那张过于美丽的脸，稍稍认真一点就信了，绳子是解开了，自己也被按在床上操了一晚上。

小美人一直惦记着操他，也不是说报复，是大美人忒会叫，和小美人的叫声不同，更高昂，更性感，屁股里面也敏感，从进去到结束能把嗓子喊哑了，还有那张脸，被弄舒服了染上情欲样子简直让人硬到爆炸。这一切都归功于大美人自己，平时吊儿郎当的样子，再对比床上的样子，一切都那么让人心猿意马，只是一次的忍让就给人惦记了。

要说那次，也是大美人心软，两人在一起没多久正是甜蜜的时候，在床上缠的上头，小美人提了就给他试了试，谁知道怎么就试出瘾了。被进入的感觉不算太好，后来觉得舒服就叫了两声，没成想身后的小美人跟打了鸡血一样突然抽插起来，密集的快感激的大美人有点心慌，趁小美人抽出去的时候一个翻身把人按在床上操了进去，小美人力气敌不过他，也只好乖乖的让人为所欲为了。

反正怎么都是舒服，既然已经躲不掉了就这样吧，大美人也是想得开的主儿，趴在床上心里盘算着下次怎么加倍讨回来，想着想着屁股就一凉。

小美人是个温柔的，光是坐在那就高贵的像只波斯猫，他还有一副金丝框眼镜，稳稳地架在高挺的鼻梁上，毕竟是大户人家的小少爷，斯文，优雅。这会子附在人身上，细细的吻，慢慢的扩张，等到手指能轻松出入的时候才换上自己的性器，抵在大美人湿漉漉的穴口，又轻轻的说了句我要进去了。大美人终归是不适应，疼的直发抖，憋着嗓子闷闷的喘。小美人从头到尾都极度克制，等人适应了才一寸寸往里顶，等性器全部埋进肉穴的时候两人都松了口气，性器停在里面，饱胀的感觉充斥的大美人。

在小美人俯下身去吻汗蒸蒸的脖颈时，大美人也扭过头和人接吻，口腔里都是热气，火热的舌头交缠在一起发出卟滋卟滋的声音。

“你动吧。”

“不疼了么？”

“你动动就不疼了。”

疼还是疼的，大美人疼的脸都皱起来了，埋进枕头里呜呜的叫，好在小美人技术不赖，没多会就弄得人呻吟起来，内壁的酸胀和敏感点的刺激融合在一起，有一种诡异的快感，没忍住哼哼了两嗓子发现屁股里的东西又涨大了点。

啊哈，原来是喜欢听我叫啊。

发现了秘密的大美人抿着嘴笑笑，半真半假的啊啊叫着。不是他演，是他很少见小美人失控的样子，觉着好玩就喜欢逗他，不过确实也挺舒服。

小美人还是单纯，不像大美人心思多，被人怎么欺负了就想怎么找回来，看底下这人叫的舒服就压上去想要他也叫叫自己，结果就被叫的红了脸，在后面掐人脖子骂他不要脸。

“你让我叫的啊，喜欢哪个？老公？”

大美人向来是没皮没脸，秉着大丈夫能伸能屈的歪理什么话都敢往外说，小美人让叫什么叫什么，有过之而不及，什么老公哥哥爸爸挨着圈的叫遍了。

“你让我转过来吧，我保证不反抗，真的。”

“我们面对面做不好么？算我想看着你行不行？松开我吧，挺难受的。”

小美人心疼他难受，但也还是不放心，只解了绑在床上的绳子，双手还牢牢地捆在一起。不过大美人本来也没想跑，转过身躺下舒服的伸了伸腰，举着被绑在一起的手去碰了碰小美人的脸，摘下了滑到鼻尖的金丝眼镜。

“让你射在我里面，怎么样？”

这话说的温柔，感觉到底下跳动的肉筋后又憋着笑，眯了眼睛搂人脖子下来接吻，长腿也缠上去夹着小美人的腰。

“……”小美人当然是心动的，内射的感觉从心里上就不同，可又觉得清理起来麻烦，也就没有真的想射进去。

想直接用后面高潮其实很难，舒服是舒服但还是差那么点，大美人抓着小美人的手要他给自己撸，屁股也一刻不停的扭，配合着小美人抽插的动作，没多久就射了，射完以后就开始不老实的逗小美人。

双手跨过小美人的脑袋圈在脑后，把人压下来亲吻舔耳朵，呼呼的热气打在耳朵上激的发红，“……啊嗯……嗯宝贝……啊……”

最后快射的时候小美人想抽出来，没想到被大美人长手长脚的缠在怀里，不但不让他出去，还在他耳边蛊惑他要他射进来，一边轻声的叫他名字，一边喘息呻吟，小美人本就受不住这绵长性感的叫床声，又被大美人拦着，终是在人里面抽插着射了精，激动的又来回动了几下才缓过劲，东西也没拔出来就趴在大美人胸膛上喘气，“……好累。”

大美人还张着腿，用后面夹了夹还没软下去的性器，“知道我多辛苦了吧，看我多宠你。”

“以后早上和我去跑步。”

“……不去。”

“没得商量，早上我叫你。”

end


End file.
